


Waking Up Beside You

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-31
Updated: 1999-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder lays awake, taking a in depth look at his life. *Mulder POV*





	Waking Up Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Waking Up Beside You by Biskitts

Author: Biskitts  
Title: Waking Up Beside You  
Total Parts: 1  
Status: Complete  
Pairings: M/K  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None; Character death  
Summary: Mulder lays awake, taking a in depth look at his life. *Mulder POV*

Notes: This is my first archived work, so feedback will be appreciated. Also, the title is taken from the song in which inspired it, "Waking Up Beside You" by Stabbing Westward.

Warnings: Brushes upon a mature topic (oh yeah, and homosexuality isn't?)

Disclaimer: If Chris Carter knew what I had the boys go through in my head, he'd shoot me on sight. Therefore I do not have his blessing on this story, nor am I distributing it for personal gain.

Feedback:   
Webpage: [archivist's note: website address given by author is no longer valid]

* * *

****

but I'd memorized how warm your body felt  
as you lay half asleep beside me  
and I memorized the way the sunlight filled the room  
and played upon your body  
I miss, God I miss waking up beside you  
****

7:15 am. The sunlight from the break of dawn pours into the rest of my apartment, and yet mybedroom is dark, and cold. I can remember a time when dawn was the most jubilant time of the day for me. I would roll out of bed, all ready to go to work.

And Alex would be right there, laying on the other side of the bed, staring at me.

God, those eyes were beautiful. The dawn light reflected off of his eyes as if they were large pools of deep green water.

Dawn was a time of happiness for us. This was the way it was because I knew that when I got home from a long day of being reprimanded for almost everything I did, Alex would be there, either playing some Playstation game, or cooking, or doing something crazy like he usually did. When I was in town Alex always stayed with me. He probably stayed in my apartment even when I wasn't there. He often mumbled that he felt safe just within the confines on that apartment. I know he would have stayed forever if he had the chance. But natural law didn't allow it.

There was something about Alex Krycek that made sleeping interesting.

I remember a few weeks ago, when Alex said, "I love waking up beside you." I was taken aback by this comment, but really never thought anything of it. I simply wrapped my arms around his waist and gently rested my head on his chest. His gentle coughs told me that we didn't have much time together, and I tried to seem extra amiable when I was around him, but he soon after picked up on it. I wish I had read more into Alex's comment than I did. Now I'm kicking myself for not being the paranoid little boy that I always was.

~~~~~~

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. Alex simply nodded.

"As okay as I can be," he replied, coughing again. He got up and got himself a glass of water, and brought it back to bed. "I have to go to the hospital again."

"Now?" I asked cynically.

"Later," he replied, kissing my forehead. "I'll call you before I leave the hospital to see what to bring you for lunch."

~~~~~~~

I never received that phone call.

When I'm at work nowadays I still look at the phone, waiting for the phone to ring and for Alex to ask, "What's for lunch?" in that usual chipper tone he always had. But it never happens.

On this particular morning, I caught myself rubbing the pillows that his precious head once rested upon. I felt the warm tears roll down the side of my face, but I didn't care anymore. He was gone, and all I wanted to tell him was that I loved him. I loved him more than life itself. And I loved waking up beside him.

  


End file.
